The present invention relates to bolting rigs for use in mining operations and the like.
Prior art bolting apparatus such as that described in Australian patent application 34200/97 published on Feb. 12, 1998 have several disadvantages. They have a retracted height which in some circumstances will prevent their use in low roof height mining operations. Further the feed frame of the bolting apparatus includes a complex cylinder arrangement for moving both the feed frame and rotational unit.
The present invention provides a bolting installation apparatus comprising
(a) a base having a pair of parallel cylindrical rods held between two end plates;
(b) an intermediate carriage slidably mounted on said rods;
(c) a drilling unit carriage having at least one first rod and at least one second rod spaced apart from said first rod;
(d) a drilling unit slidably mounted on said second rod and said intermediate carriage slidably receiving said first rod of said drilling unit carriage;
(e) at least one moving means to move each of said base, said intermediate carriage and said drilling unit carriage relative to each other.
The moving means can be located on or in said intermediate carriage and is preferably two oppositely directed cylinders formed in or mounted on said intermediate carriage, each cylinder having slidably mounted therein a piston to engage respectively said base and said drilling unit carriage.
The intermediate carriage can include two sleeves on one end and on one side of said intermediate carriage to receive said pair of parallel cylindrical rods of said base.
Preferably intermediate carriage includes at least one drilling unit carriage sleeve on the other end and other side of said intermediate carriage from the location of said base sleeves to receive said at least one first rod of said drilling unit carriage.
The drilling unit carriage can have two first rods and two second rods with said two first rods being slidably received by two respective drilling unit carriage sleeves on said intermediate carriage. Preferably the drilling unit carriage includes motive power means to slide said drilling unit along said at least one second rod.